


the date

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, idk it's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: @spookyold-saintjm on tumblr requested the prompt “i just remembered something.” “what?” “i never actually asked you out on a date.”
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	the date

You’re lying on the couch in Jack’s house, breathing in the fresh country air wafting through the open windows. He’s lying on the other wing of the L-shaped cushions, his head in your lap as you run your fingers through his soft hair. It’s not usually like this. Too often are one of you out on a mission, halfway across the world from one another, sparing quick moments over Skype.

But it’s days like this in his farmhouse that make it all worth it.

There’s music playing from an old cassette player on the coffee table and you could almost fall asleep right here. Jack is humming along softly and even though he can’t hit half the notes it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve heard.

You had gotten a call from him this morning saying that he’d was coming back a day early from his mission and you should meet him at his place. He’d drawn you into his arms and kissed you and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear before telling you all about the events of the past couple days as he made lunch and you ate before collapsing onto the couch. As the conversation died out the two of you just laid there together.

“I just remembered something,” Jack says, breaking the peaceful quiet. “What?”

“I never actually asked you out on a date,” he says. You can hear the smile in his voice before you even look down at his face.

You hand stills, lazily tangled in his hair as you try to remember something to prove him wrong. He must have asked you out on a date at some point. But as you run through all your memories, you can’t think of a single moment when Jack asked you out.

You met him years ago when you joined Statesmen and your first kiss was undercover on a mission, and he had walked up to you at a bar to pull you away from a man who was getting too handsy and suddenly you were kissing him. Months of tension between you had fallen away as you ended up occupying only one of the two beds in the hotel room that night.

There hadn’t been time for dates. You had just fallen into step with each other, meeting each other at the Statesmen bar and bringing each other lunch during long days of desk work. Long calls at night when you were out of town, desperately clinging to every syllable of his drawl. You had quietly shifted your lives to include your little apartment and his house, bits of your clothes migrating to one another’s. He would spend the night at yours when late days of work meant the shorter drive would guarantee a few precious minutes of sleep, and you would sleep at his whenever the rare days you had a few days to take things slow occurred. Over the past few months you had begun talking more about cutting down hours, or requesting shorter missions and had been making more efforts to spend more time at Jacks, having not just fallen in love with him, but his sprawling home and property. The quiet of having left the city. The evenings reading out on the porch.

And for all the words exchanged between you, Jack never asked you out.

“I guess you haven’t,” you chuckle, smiling down at him.

“I feel like a right idiot now,” he says.

“Baby, you didn’t need to ask me out,” you say, leaning down to peck him on the lips. “It worked out just fine.”

“Still,” he says, “I would like to invite you out to dinner tonight, darlin’, if you’d like?”

“Of course, Jack,” you smile.

“Guess it’s a date then,” he says, eyes shutting as he keeps smiling. You resume your light caresses through his hair, which you know lull him to sleep. You feel your eyes growing heavy as you drift off for an afternoon nap.


End file.
